La carta
by Isai.Hdzr
Summary: Bombolo a escupido la carta que Zick escribió para Elena, ¿que pasara ahora? (realmente es solo una breve introducción para un corto fanfic)


Tener escuela luego de la escuela era sumamente cansado para Zick y Elena, el colegio normal exigia mucha paciencia y capacidad de soportar horas de aburrimiento, mientras la escuela de domadores era bastante entretenida pero físicamente agotadora, sin contar que desde un par de semanas ambos amigos no se llevaban muy bien, una insana competencia había nacido entre ellos. Mientras que Zick era uno de los mejores aprendices de domador, cuyos poderes recientemente aparecieron y que sin dificultad supero a chicos aun mayores que él, le faltaba el entusiasmo y la cabeza de Elena, que siendo una aprendiz de refugiadora se sabia de "pe" a "pa" cuanto libro había e la biblioteca. Era una competencia des igual, Zick tenia poderes de nacimiento mientras que ella no, por lo que los demás chicos les ponían distintos retos, tanto físicos como mentales para ver quien de ellos era el mejor. Ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, de lo que nadie se había percatado era que Zick no había estado usando su inhalador, esto fue luego de que Elena hiciera un comentario sobre este, realmente no había sido nada en mal sentido, solo que él debía de sentirse cansado y tarde o temprano ganaría por default. Zick nunca había tenido desagrado por su estado de salud, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que muchos lo veian como un eslabon débil, por lo que quiso demostrarle a todos, cuando ganase, que lo hizo sin usara su medicamento.

Era hora de receso y no seria hasta el final de clases que se haría el siguiente reto; Los profesores estaban al tanto de todo, pues no querían que fuesen a lastimarse, por lo que el maestri llamo a Zick para ver si podían ponerle fin al asunto. En su ausencia los chicos pensaban que prueba ponerles, Lay quería una prueba de obstáculos mientras qye Teddy una carrera de 100 metros.

-Bobby, tú también ayudanos a pensar.- Exclamo Lay un tanto harta.

-Lo siento, es solo que Bombolo no se ve bien, creo que quiere vomitar.- dijo sosteniendo al pequeño monstruo.

-Dejamelo a mi, talvez solo necesite eructar.- Teddy tomo a Bomobolo y apenas le dio unas cuantas palmadas este eructo lanzando algo que de manera lenta y zigzagueante desendio, Bobby brinco y con una sola mano tomo el objeto.

-Es una carta.- Dijo mientras que la volteaba en busca del nombre de quien le pertenecia, cosa que le fue imposible pues Lay se la quito de las manos.

-Es para Elena.- la peli naranja se encontraba cerca del grupo y se percato de lo sucedido.

-¿Bombolo la tenia?- pregunto mientras que Lay se la entregaba y se ponía a su espalda para leer el contenido junto con ella.

-¿Quién escribe cartas cuando hay correos electrónicos?- pregunto Teddy.

-Más importante ¿Quién le da una carta a Bombolo sabiendo que se come todo lo que toquen sus manos?- menciono Bobby.

-No puede ser…¡es una carta de amor!- chillo Lay de emoción.

-¡¿Qué?!...¿de quien?- pregunto Bobby.

-De Zick.- Dijo sin poder contenerse la chica de pelos violetas.

-¡No!- Exclamaron incrédulos ambos chicos.

-¿Qué dices Elena?- La curiosidad de Lay era enorme, pues ella siempre había pensado que ellos dos hacían una linda pareja.

-Yo, no lo se…digo, Zick nunca hubiera escrito una carta, y mucho menos de amor, a él no le gustan estas cosas.-

-Vamos, no me digas que no sientes nada por él, mírate…estas sonrojada.-

-Seguramente alguien lo hizo para que dejaramos de competir, alguno de ustedes debio de hacerlo.- Dijo poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Te aseguro que no, Bobby a estado comigo toda la mañana y Teddy tiene horrble letra.-

-¡Oye!-

-Si fue Zick…yo.- Elena no sabia como reaccionar, él era su mejor amigo y solo eso, pero al plantear esa idea eb su cabeza, verlo como algo más, no le sonaba tan mal, incluso podría decir que le agradaba, o más que eso, si…le gustaba mucho la idea, más que gustarle, le encantaba.- Anque yo quisiera, no sabemos si fue él quien escribió esta carta, cualquiera pudo haber firmado con su nombre.- dijo algo desanimada.

-Bueno, y…¿Por qué no le preguntamos? Aquí viene él.- dijo Lay con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Creo que no podremos seguir con la competencia, los maestros quieren que dejemos de hacerlo, algo sobre que les causamos problemas.- dijo Zick sin ningún interés.

-¿Te estas rindiendo?- pregunto Bobby.

-No, solo digo que será mejor competir luego de la escuela, en otro lugar.-

-¿Una competencias de novios?- Pregunto Teddy con sorna.

-¿Disculpa?- Zick miro a todos con cara de confusión que iba en aumento.

-Tú le escribiste una carta a Elena declarándole tu amor.- dijo Bobby mientras unia las manos con Teddy y fingían darse besos.

-Yo no he escrito ninguna carta, vaya…¿Quién haría algo tan enormemente cursi? Además hay mensajes de todo tipo que llegan más rápido.-

-Ven…se los dije, no pudo ser Zick.- Concluyo Teddy mientras se cruzaba de brazos como si tuviera razón en todo.

-No puedo creer que crean que yo lo hice, a sido una mala broma, además quien notaria a Elena, es tan brusca y tosca como nosotros.- sentencio Zick para ponerle fin a la discusión.

Elena estaba bastante desilusionada, y Lay también por la forma tan brusca con la que él chico reacciono.

-Pues entonces ten. – le dijo arrojándole la carta.- y yo que pensaba decirte que si…- Elena salió corriendo siendo seguida por Lay.

-Bien hecho Zick…acabas de ganar por default.- Dijo Teddy.

-Sí, bien jugado. – menciono con sarcasmo Bobby quien apreciaba más la amistad de las chicas, luego salió corriendo en la misma dirección que ellas.

-No les prestes atención Zick, los verdaderos hombres no nos andamos en cosas de niñas. –

Zick no le prestaba atención, tenia en sus manos la carta, ¿Cómo se había podido olvidar de ella? La escribió después de que Elena lo salvara del hechizo de las brujas, claro que estaba enamorado de ella, pero no quería aceptarlo enfrente de todos, el pecho le comenzó a dolor, su respiración se volvió cortada, palideció más de lo normal. Trato de sentarse en una silla, pero ni siquiera eso alcanzo, se derrumbo en pocos segundos, por suerte Teddy seguía ahí dando ese pequeño discurso sobre el temperamento de las chicas, trato de ayudar a Zick pero al ver que nada servía fue corriendo por los demás, Elena trato de encontrar su medicamento en su mochila o pantalones, pero al ver que no lo tenía fue necesario llamar a sus padres. No fue hasta el final del día que Zick recobro la conciencia ya en casa, su madre que lo cuidaba sostenía la carta en las manos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto con dulzura.

-Mal, tengo nauseas, sueño, me duele el pecho, creo que me dara pulmonía y…-

-Zick, cariño, todo está bien, solo fue un ataque de asma.-

-Lo se. –

-Pensé que ya habíamos pasado por la fase de "no olvides tu medicina".-

-No la olvide…la deje.-

-¡ZICK!-

-Lo se, es solo que…ya no quiero tomarla. –

-Vamos, sabes que es necesario.-

-Lo se, no lo volveré hacer. –

-Con eso me basta, queda pendiente nuestra charla para que descanses. –

-¿Qué charla, no estamos ya charlando?-

-Sobre la carta. – dijo su madre mostrándosela.

Las mejillas del chico se tornaron color carmesí, la madre rio contenta y con alegría comento.

-Lo bueno es que ya te esta volvió el color, descansa hijo. –

Su madre al fin lo dejo solo, Zick sin mucho esfuerzo se quedó dormido, no quería ni pensar que es lo que pensaba decirle en aquella charla, ni como los demás lo tratarían o peor aún, como seguiría la amistad entre él y Elena. Sin mucho esfuerzo vacío su mente y se quedó dormido, todo eso le hiria arreglando con el tiempo.

.

Continuara

.

Breve introducción para iniciar con los fanfic de esta serie, que solo serán tres capítulos, esta rara porque el documento original fue mal guardado, la mitad del archivo se perdió y ya no recordaba que estaba escribiendo, lo siento, esto era más extenso, de cualquier forma, alguien me dijo algo sobre las clasificaciones por contenido, si lo se, puse una que no era, pero me confunde el hecho que las reglas dicen algo y todos le ponen la que les da su gana, ya no se a quien hacerle caso, por eso pongo K+, de cualquier manera voy a revisarla otra vez y corregirlo de nuevo. Nos leemos luego y pues el próximo Fic toca al de BH6.


End file.
